De como declararse y no morir en el intento
by LyraABlack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ese 18 de Agosto, Percy no le hubiese dicho nada a Annabeth? ¿Cómo fue que se armó de valor y le dijo? O todo fue una coincidencia…


**Me acabo de dar cuenta que me salen más fácilmente los fics dramáticos.**

**En fin, hola! creo que es la primera nota que les dejo; pero bueno, escribí este one-shot a raíz de un pedido en tumblr, que pedia otra alternativa de como Percy se le declaró a Annabeth y pues... salió esto, taran!**

**Ahora los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo porque quiero decirles un par de cosas que les interesaran.**

**Buena lectura!**

* * *

En esos días de verano, podías notar como el campamento se mostraba cada vez más y más animado tras la segunda titanomaquia. Pero hoy era un día tranquilo, podías ver a los sátiros tocando sus flautas de pan, la cabaña de Deméter se encargaba de cuidar las fresas ese día y se veían a lo lejos "señales de humo", que no era nada más que el dragón que cuidaba el vellocino de oro.

Si, definitivamente un día pacífico en el campamento mestizo.

Desgraciadamente no sucedía lo mismo en la cabeza de cierto semidiós hijo de Poseidón, que en ese momento se encontraba pensando en cierta rubia hija de Atenea, la cual, por algún motivo desconocido, _o más bien, quería pensar en que era desconocido, _parecía nunca alejarse de sus pensamientos.

"Deberías ir y decirle" escuchó que alguien decía tras de sí. Sobresaltado volteó a mirar a quien le había hablado.

"Juniper" dijo al reconocer a la ninfa de cabello ámbar. "¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó nerviosamente al verse acorralado por la mirada incrédula de la ninfa.

"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero" contestó ella rodando los ojos "dile que te gusta, se está haciendo medio obvio"

"Espera… ¿qué? N-no, yo no… es decir, si, pe-pero arrgh" no podía terminar de decir las oraciones, sentía su rostro enrojecer y nada tenía que ver el sol.

"No te va a decir que no"

"Pero eso tú no lo sabes ¿qué pasa si yo no le gusto? Y si, ya sé que me vas a decir, pero no- no puedo hacerlo, no es fácil ¿y si digo alguna tontería y ella se va enfadada como siempre?" dijo mirando hacia la arena, donde ella se encontraba practicando con Clarisse; su cabello atado usualmente en una coleta desordenada, con una expresión de completa determinación y Percy jura, que nunca la ha visto más hermosa.

"Percy, han pasado muchas cosas juntos y si hay algo que yo sé, es que están enamorados el uno del otro" volvió a voltear encontrando a Grover, quien había hablado, junto a Juniper.

"Grover, que dem…"

"Oh vamos Percy, ¿o me vas a decir que no te mueres por hacerlo?" preguntó Grover con suficiencia.

"Claro que sí, quiero… quiero decirle que me encanta y que soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes, quiero pedirle perdón por si alguna vez dije algo que le hiciera creer que me gustaba Rachel o- o cosas así" revolvió su cabello con nerviosismo. "Quiero decirle que la quiero y muchas cosas más. Pero no soy capaz de decirle eso, porque tengo miedo, no puedo decirle que estoy enamorado de ella porque… qué pasa si ella no siente lo mismo, me sentiría la peor basura del mundo y…"

"¿Es eso cierto Percy?"

En medio de todo ese discurso, Percy no se dio cuenta que Juniper se había deslizado hasta la arena y había traído a Annabeth.

"¿Desde hace cuanto estás escuchando?" contestó con otra pregunta quedando bastante pálido.

"Desde el principio" sonrió ella acercándose a él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "eres todo un sesos de alga ¿lo sabías?"

"Me lo has dicho muchas veces" sonrió él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella…

* * *

-Cinco años después-

"Y así es como pasó" rió mientras jugaba con uno de sus rulos.

"No puedo creerlo sesos de alga, te tendieron una trampa" rió negando con la cabeza pensando en lo denso que podía ser.

"Lo sé, pero nos ayudó, tienes que admitirlo"

"Tienes razón… y no te acostumbres a eso" le advirtió al ver su cara de triunfo "¿porqué nunca me habías contado cómo fue que pasó?"

"Ni idea" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a los labios de ella "te amo listilla"

"Y yo a ti sesos de alga" contestó ella juntando sus labios en un beso.

Lo que ambos se preguntaban internamente era el porqué sus amigos se habían visto tan interesados en juntarlos, pero lo dejaron de lado, solo querían disfrutar el uno del otro en su pequeño departamento.

* * *

_Como les dije, aquí estoy wiwiwiwiwwiw ^-^_

_Bueno, son unas... tres cosas que informar (aunque una de ellas es una proposición, ah)_; así que ahí van:_

_1) En primer lugar les quiero decir que en mi perfil encontraran una encuesta, que se trata basicamente de que ustudes puedan elegir los siguientes dos one-shots; como verán, hay parejas tanto de Percy Jackson como de Harry Potter; pueden elegir hasta **dos opciones,** así que los semidioses pueden elegir dos de Percy Jackson, los Pottericos pueden elegir dos de Harry Potter y los semidioses pottericos, como su servidora, pueden escoger uno de cada uno. Al final, escribiré de las dos parejas ganadoras, así que pueden ir votando._

_2) Esto viene a ser como una propuesta, verán, quiero alcanzar un público tambien ingles, por lo cual necesito traducir mis historias; pero, tengo un problema a la hora de traducir: las palabras no vienen a mi mente, aunque cuando leo en Ingles las entiendo y viceversa, no se si me explico. Así que por eso necesito alguien que las traduzca por mi, si hay alguien interesado puede mandarme un mensaje privado y conversaremos._

_3)Lo tercero y último, es que voy a empezar un mini fic; va a tratar de mi OC Lyra Persephone Black y de James Sirius Potter; verán, en un role play, soy ella y mi partner es él, entonces pensé que tal vez les interesaría leerlo, no creo que sea muy largo y el titulo en el que estoy pensando es "De como un Potter se enamoró de una rubia" y lo se, apesto para los títulos. Así que si a alguien le interesa, lo estaré subiendo en un par de días._

_Y buah, eso es todo, cuidese chicos, no se olviden de votar._

_Besos, Ly _


End file.
